


<守株待熊>.03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [3]
Category: Serulene
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 7





	.03

*70

-

職場生活法則第三條：

猶豫的時候，還是別做了……嗎？

-

「以後，別再讓我聽到這種話。」

早就經過了晚餐時間，整層漆黑的辦公室只剩下一個角落的位子還點著燈。

噠噠噠噠－。

一陣略顯急促的打字聲因為腦海中突然浮現的畫面嘎然而止。

沒多久後才是滑鼠的點擊聲。

康瑟琪深呼吸了一口氣，試圖將注意力重新放回報告上。

將眼鏡推好，上下滾動滑鼠，最後再確認一次排版，來到最重要的步驟。

做報告最重要的步驟。

存檔。

「…附件附上報告，再麻煩組長過目，有問題的話再麻煩組長隨時跟我說！」

「－哈－啊－」

揉揉額頭，在確認信件順利寄出後，向後伸了一個懶腰，久未放鬆的肢體終於放鬆，只是稍微活動一下筋骨也讓康瑟琪舒服的瞇起眼。

「大致上沒問題，辛苦了，早點休息吧，瑟琪。」

呼。

一方面因為報告通過的訊息放下心中的大石頭，一方面又感嘆通訊軟體根本是自己加班的元凶。

這應該算是近期最值得開心的事了。

最近康瑟琪的運氣不太好。

應該說，她一直都不是運氣好的那一類人。

你聽過莫非定律嗎？

每一次，康瑟琪都深受莫非定律所苦。

每一個「該不會」，都會成真。

比如學生時期在課堂中打瞌睡，恍惚之間看到科任老師炙熱盯著自己的目光，心中閃過「該不會…」的念頭，果然下一秒就是被點起來罰站。

比如想著洗衣服前不用特別檢查口袋，最後就會在晾衣時發現零散的衛生紙紙屑。

比如出門前在客廳看著灰壓壓的天空，猶豫要不要帶傘…。

通常是這樣的，帶了傘，就是晴空萬里。

不帶傘，就是滂沱大雨。

猶豫之後做出的行動總是會後悔。

每次這種時候，康瑟琪總覺得自己的心臟揪成一團，還能聽見喀蹬一聲。

喀蹬，大事不妙的聲音。

就像…就像自己對裴柱現一樣。

掐指一算，距離自己上次魯莽發言之後，已經五個月了。

康瑟琪再也沒機會接近過裴柱現。

他們本來就是不同生活圈的人，她不知道應該怎麼辦。

上次裴柱現給她的「特別任務」成功告一個段落後，他們好像就失去了聯絡的理由。

廣義上來說，她每天都和裴柱現在同一棟大樓。

但能遇見的機會少之又少，最多就只是在業績表揚大會上，裴柱現為她戴上第一名的肩章，在合照時輕輕摟著她的肩膀，四目交接時朝她微微一笑。

是那天會議室的空調太熱了嗎？

還是前一天康瑟琪沒有睡好呢？

天啊，就算明知道可能只是應酬性質居多，在面對她，面對裴柱現時，康瑟琪的肢體總是不自覺的僵硬，說不定臉也紅了幾分。

她不知道裴柱現是怎麼想她的。

一個莽撞的失言小職員？

還是說，裴柱現其實很討厭她呢？

康瑟琪會這樣想，不是沒有根據的。

某一次，她約了客戶在11樓的會議室開會。

離會議還有一段時間，康瑟琪原想先去會議室確認設備，以及準備檔案什麼的。

抵達時上一個預定時段的部門還在使用。

可從談話內容可以判斷他們已經使用完畢正在收拾了。

你也知道的，會議後不免俗還是得應酬個兩三句。

康瑟琪先去了附近的空會議室等待。

想著大不了也就兩三分鐘時間，所以她連門也沒帶上，能清楚聽到隔壁正在閒聊的談話內容。

但很快的她就聽出來其中一人是誰。

是裴柱現的聲音。

裴柱現嚴肅的時候，聲音比一般的女生略為低沉些，但她的中低音彷彿自帶磁性。

康瑟琪原先並沒有多想，連自己此刻因為聽見裴柱現的聲音不自覺嘴角上揚都沒發現。

直到她聽見混雜的聲音中出現自己的名字。

康瑟琪不自覺捏緊了手機。

「欸，那個業務部的康瑟琪－」

「這個月又是業績第一呢－」

「考核的主管也總是稱讚她－」

「客戶那邊也對她很滿意，我聽張總說－」

「裴總，我看她，跟您當年還蠻像的。」

一個略顯輕浮的男聲這麼說。

和突然間到來的沉默一起，空氣像是暫停流動了。

別人怎麼說自己，她都不在意，可如果是裴柱現…

「以後，別再讓我聽到這種話。」

「我討厭這種話。」

裴柱現的聲音稍微上揚了一些，語氣微慍，語尾緊接著電梯響亮的「叮」一聲，整層樓很快的重新歸於寧靜。

而康瑟琪像是失神一般，緊盯著面前漆黑的空氣，動也不動的。

好像心臟的某個地方，被針輕輕刺了一下。

-

「唉，你說說看，我應該怎麼辦呢？」

康瑟琪說話的語氣很溫柔，目光也滿溢著寵溺。

眼前的對象，是康瑟琪在某一次加班後在這附近偶然巧遇的，一位最佳談心的對象，不但善於傾聽，更重要的是，她呀，無論加班到多晚都能陪自己聊聊天。

這個對象真的太可愛了。

可愛到康瑟琪忍不住想伸出手來撫摸她的頭頂－

「哎－痛！」

手都還沒完全伸出來就立刻被狠狠的咬了一大口，同時還伴隨著高分貝的叫喊。

「喵嗚－！」

原本在紙箱堆裡呼呼大睡的虎斑貓反應很快的弓起身，圓滾滾的淡藍色瞳孔瞬間瞪的老大。

「唉一古，抱歉抱歉，不要生氣嘛。」

康瑟琪急的蹲下身，並趕快把側背包拿下來，也不顧地上髒不髒就直接放著，慌張的在裡頭翻找了一會兒。

「登登！」

「你看！是我新買的！」

穿著卡其色大衣的人類握著一小條像是牙膏的東西，明明對著的是一隻幼貓，康瑟琪仍然興致勃勃的說明寵物店的店員是如何形容這個口味有多受歡迎。

神奇的是，貓咪彷彿真的聽懂了康瑟琪的話，也許是語氣真的很溫柔使然，她把身子放低了些，尾巴也翹了起來，近乎直豎，討好般輕微的擺動。

當康瑟琪慢慢把膏狀的肉泥瓶蓋旋開後，小貓的眼神也從方才的兇狠一瞬間轉變成無辜，撒嬌般的蹭著康瑟琪的手背。

「好乖，好乖。」

「等家裡整理好就帶你回家。」

小貓瞇起眼，兩隻前腳都緊握著肉泥膏的瓶子，像小嬰兒般吃的很香，雖然依照年紀來說，她也的確是嬰兒沒錯。

康瑟琪這時候才敢輕輕撫摸她的頭頂以及後背，還好聽見細微的呼嚕聲。

真是太可愛了。

唉，怎麼接近貓咪就那麼容易呢？

康瑟琪一回家就攤在床鋪上，噢，這對她而言並不是難事，畢竟以她目前的經濟狀況，也只能在首爾承租一個溫馨的小套房。

嗯…大家都知道的吧？

房屋仲介網站上的「溫馨」，就是「很小」的代名詞。

附設衛浴，有一張舒適的雙人床，一張書桌，一個小冰箱。

房間不算大，也是應有盡有了。

何況還是在走路就會到公司的距離呢！

的確是無法要求更多了。

閉上眼睛，明明身體很疲累，可腦袋還在激烈的運轉。

先想一遍今天做完的事情，每一件是否已經確實完成。

再來，列出明天的待辦事項……

然後就差不多可以進入夢鄉了。

噢不－

原本腦海裡的畫面，已經是康瑟琪闔上電腦，從公司離開，昏昏沉沉的準備進入夢鄉－

此時卻又浮現了那個人的身影…

她單手開車時略帶英氣的側臉，她攬住自己時指尖的溫度，她看向自己時嘴角微笑的角度，…

「瑟琪。」

明明裴柱現根本沒有這樣叫過她的名字。

自己卻像青春期的少女一樣，胡亂想像裴柱現輕聲喊她，微笑著向她招手的模樣。

明明空調已經開的很強了不是嗎？

為什麼感覺臉頰有些發燙？

康瑟琪捏緊棉被的一角，一邊發出奇怪的聲音，一邊踢著被子，就這樣傻呵呵的睡著了。

-

一定是昨天太晚睡了，康瑟琪在午後的辦公室難得打起瞌睡來。

「瑟琪阿，加班太累了嗎？」

「啊－！我，沒有、抱歉…」

雖然不到五分鐘就被她的直屬主管逮個正著。

好險組長對她特別好，語氣聽起來一點也不生氣。

康瑟琪趕緊坐直，下意識的抹了抹嘴邊，暗自祈禱希望剛才沒有流口水才好。

抬頭只看見李宣美面帶笑容的望過來，似乎被她的舉動逗得樂不可支，伸手摸了摸康瑟琪的頭頂。

「沒事就好。」

「對了，我臨時有件急事要處理。」

「原本安排的另一個會議恐怕不能去了，瑟琪替我去好嗎？」

「本來就只是去當會議紀錄而已，算是陪同開會的那種。」

李宣美走回座位，穿上椅背掛著的西裝外套，淺色的灰格紋長版，很適合她又高又瘦的身型。

她一邊用眼神掃視桌面上的文件，一邊拿起手機檢查訊息。

「當然、哦好。」

「沒問題啊。」

只是去當會議紀錄的話，應該準備一台筆電跟名片就充分了吧。

康瑟琪點著頭，幾乎是沒有猶豫的就答應了，她手頭上的案子才剛告一段落，其實最近閒得很。

「不過，那請問，會議是要跟－」

「啊－會議阿。」

「這個會議。」

「要跟裴總一起。」

\------------------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現稍微後仰了一點，順便捶一捶僵硬的肩膀，大概是太過專注了，盯著螢幕的時候不覺得疲累，稍微離開了一下反而覺得痠漲不已。

桌面的手機震動了一下，裴柱現正要瞇起眼，視線卻被閃爍的訊息提醒光線給捉走。

是父親。

「柱現阿，上次跟你說的那個李會長的兒子－」

唉。

白眼都還沒翻完，裴柱現就立刻把手機翻到背面，搖了搖頭，試圖甩去腦海中父親碎碎念的聲音。

父母的期待是這樣的。

偶爾她覺得，這明明只是用關心為名的糖衣包裝出的壓力。

他們永遠不會善罷干休。

而且特別喜歡舉例。

「你能不能學學那個OOO啊？」

裴柱現從小就覺得這句話很沒道理。

也覺得這個世界真的很奇怪。

明明從小到大，上課時老師都會鼓勵你要變得「特別」。

你要有「主見」，要學會說出自己的想法。

你看看那些偉人，那些發明家，那些詩人。

他們是如何在逆境中創作，如何在惡劣的時局中執著追求屬於自己的理想。

可是當你真的試圖做點什麼時。

卻發現所有人都在責怪你的「不一樣」。

你至少也得念OO學校吧，要上OO大學的話，大家都說去念那間升學的高中會比較容易的。

你會唸碩士的吧？現在沒有人不唸碩士的，滿街的人誰沒有大學學歷呢？

你差不多該工作了吧？

那個誰誰誰的兒子只花一個月就找到工作了。

如果「特別」真的是那麼重要的事情。

那麼為什麼好像全世界都在鼓勵你像別人一樣呢。

裴柱現出社會後才領悟到了一個道理。

念書時她以為只要自己足夠努力，就能擺脫這個期待。

或許有些人天生就是讀書的料。

可裴柱現不是。

中學時她拚死拚活才在期中考時擠進校排前10名。

晚餐時拿出成績單，心底總有那麼一點期望被嘉獎的女孩，只是聽見父母用冰冷的語氣說，某個親戚的小孩每次都考前3名，為什麼你不行？

等到真的考進前3名。

他們又會期望你是所謂的「榜首」。

念書、考試、念書、升學、念書、考試、念書…

以為擠進名校，畢業後那該死的念書循環就會結束。

可碩士畢業以後。

父母又開始叨念著怎樣的工作才好，這個產業已經不流行了，那個產業看不到未來…

你都念到這個學歷了，這個起薪不行啊。

像那個誰誰誰，他第一份工作的薪水就已經是…

等到裴柱現真的努力工作。

比誰都要努力的，日夜不眠的工作，總算得到了父母的認可，爬到這個位置之後。

你以為期待就這樣結束了嗎？

他們接著開始關心你什麼時候要「結婚」，有對象了沒。

甚至還會義正辭嚴的跟你說。

「柱現，女人阿。

要生小孩的話就要早結婚。

因為30歲以後就是高齡－」

夠了沒啊？！

其實她也明白，在這世界上最愛自己的人，也就是父母了。

他們都是為了她好。

為她好。

「我是為了你好。」

多麼名正言順，即使是讓人都要窒息，也無法拒絕的理由阿。

有的時候。

相比純粹的惡意，或許善意才是最折磨人的。

偶爾也考慮一下我的感受吧。

用食指的指腹輕輕揉一揉眉心中間，窒息的感覺才總算緩解了一些。

裴柱現閉目養神好一會兒後，才重新點開電腦。

但這次她並沒有繼續看合約，而是先把檔案丟了下去。

她最近總是這樣，覺得有些累的時候會先做些別的事情，比如現在她就點擊了桌面左下角未命名的資料夾，她最近的活力來源。

資料夾裡頭只有一個簡報檔。

裴柱現點開來，也不曉得她想到了什麼，畢竟她只看到簡報的封面，嘴角就已經不自覺的上揚。

後來，裴柱現在電腦前又看了好久好久。

那份康瑟琪剛進公司時製作的簡報。

-

有些事物很神奇，好像僅僅是存在，就能成為讓人好心情的存在。

比如晴天。

比如櫻花。

比如美食。

比如康瑟琪。

裴柱現只要一想到她，再鬱悶的心情好像都會變好一些。

為什麼呢？

為什麼總是想到她呢？

想到她在自己面前驚慌失措的樣子。

想到她一臉正經的說要把自己的不快樂都買走的樣子。

可愛、溫暖、善良、正直。

她就像太陽一樣。

即使是遠遠的看見一群人，裴柱現的眼裡也總是第一個看見她。

可裴柱現覺得，康瑟琪最像太陽的一點不是耀眼。

而是距離自己有多麼遙遠。

裴柱現偶爾經過業務部的樓層時，總會刻意的放慢腳步，偷偷的尋找她的身影。

原來她對每一個人都是這樣笑的嗎？

業務部的人看起來似乎在舉行什麼慶祝派對，他們圍在那張裴柱現在公司規模還不大時親自挑選的大木桌旁，手上拿著披薩，笑得十分開心。

而康瑟琪是那一個圓圈的中間點，不曉得是她的同事說了些什麼，她不好意思的低下頭，臉頰有些泛紅，不停的揮手。

好像森林裡的小熊阿。

裴柱現因為自己突如其來的聯想，不自覺的在電梯前偷笑了一聲。

而覺得康瑟琪可愛的人不只有她。

業務部那頭傳來爽朗的笑聲，康瑟琪的同事們顯然也都覺得這樣的她十分可愛，有的人攬過她的肩膀，有的人拍拍她的頭，像是什麼大型吉祥物一樣。

她是那麼的受人喜愛。

她是那麼的謙恭有禮。

她是那麼的…

無法靠近。

無法靠近也就算了，還總是聽見她的消息。

最厲害的新人、蟬聯三個月的業績第一、考核成績第一…

要不聽見康瑟琪的消息，實在太難了。

就連部門會議結束後的閒聊，也總會有人提起她。

「欸，那個業務部的康瑟琪－」

「這個月又是業績第一呢－」

「考核的主管也總是稱讚她－」

「客戶那邊也對她很滿意，我聽張總說－」

「裴總，我看她，跟您當年還蠻像的。」

直到聽見這句話時，裴柱現覺得心裡泛起的已經不只是漣漪了。

她在電梯前停下腳步，表情嚴肅的望向秘書。

「以後，別再讓我聽到這種話。」

「我討厭這種話。」

叮。

電梯應聲開啟，裴柱現率先走進電梯，按下自己的樓層。

在電梯門關閉以前，她輕聲地喃喃自語。

也像是在對自己說。

「因為她不需要像誰。」

「她就是她自己。」

「瑟琪就是瑟琪。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

康瑟琪在駕駛座從來沒有這麼緊張過。

以至於她在紅燈時下意識的折了一下手指。

而她聽見副駕駛座傳來「嘖」的一聲。

糟糕，是不是又惹裴總不開心了？

明明剛才的會議都很順利…。

雖然康瑟琪得承認，她有幾次在會議中還是偷偷的分了神。

誰叫裴柱現認真說明簡報的樣子，實在太迷人了。

兩人從上車後就是沉默著的。

康瑟琪也不是沒有想過要主動說些什麼，只是裴柱現一上車就拿出資料來看，看完後也只是望著窗外，眉頭緊皺著。

整體而言，完全不是可以搭話的氛圍。

所以康瑟琪也只是認命的當個司機。

「裴總…那個，直接開回公司嗎？」

「嗯。」

康瑟琪不曉得過了多久，畢竟下班時間的首爾非常塞車。

大概是五個紅綠燈之後吧，她聽見裴柱現深深嘆了一口氣。

「車先停這吧。」

「什麼？」

「車先停這吧。」

裴柱現毫不理會小職員的高分貝驚呼，只是又淡然的重複了一遍。

「陪我散一散步好嗎？」

-

「裴總怎麼了嗎？」

在又拐過一彎以後，康瑟琪才終於小心翼翼的開口。

其實這裡離康瑟琪的租屋處挺近的，附近並沒有特別值得散步的景點，也沒有公園什麼的。

她實在想不通，為什麼裴柱現突然想下車走走。

況且，她發現今天的裴柱現一直在注意手機，總是看了一眼就眉頭深鎖的放回口袋裡。

「嗯？」

裴柱現挑了挑眉。

「從剛才就看裴總，好像心情不太好的樣子。」

「是不是…呃…手機…我是說…是不是…還有什麼公事要處理？」

「如果有我能幫上忙的，裴總儘管－」

康瑟琪有一點緊張，一邊說話，一邊比手畫腳的，顯得有些滑稽。

一方面想關心裴柱現，一方面又怕這樣的關心太過唐突。

而裴柱現隨之停下腳步，過了幾秒鐘，她只是聳聳肩，輕輕一笑。

「是我爸媽。」

「他們今晚幫我安排了相親。」

「時間是7點。」

「7、7點…？」

康瑟琪看了一下手錶，現在已經是7點半了！

「那…裴總，現、現在已經…」

「我知道。」

「我是故意的，我逃走了。」

「不可以嗎？」

裴柱現笑的眼角都彎了起來，眼神裡有幾分得意。

她說完後便徑直繼續向前走。

康瑟琪倒是愣了一下才快步追上。

之所以加快腳步，是因為她聽見拐過彎的裴柱現驚呼一聲，似乎被嚇得不輕。

「裴、裴總？」

康瑟琪抹了抹額頭的汗，她看見裴柱現蹲坐在地上，起先還以為是跌倒了，視線稍微往旁邊移動一些，原來只是被那隻自己每天下班後都會看見的小貓給嚇了一跳。

今天跑到這裡來了呀。

「裴總，沒事的。」

「這隻小貓很乖，不會咬人的。」

康瑟琪蹲下身，像平常一樣輕輕撫摸小貓的頭頂。

小貓舒服的閉起眼，耳朵也一顫一顫的，似乎十分舒服。

「真是神奇，她剛才對我可不是這副模樣。」

裴柱現蹲在康瑟琪身後，只敢微微探出頭來看。

「朴秀英說，如果要對小動物示好的話。」

「朴秀英是誰？」

「是我的大學學妹啦，她很喜歡動物哦！」

「她說，要先喊她的名字。」

「不過因為我還沒有幫她取名字，所以這步驟就先跳過。」

「然後緩緩靠近她，讓她熟悉你的氣味，再摸一摸她的後頸或是頭頂，觀察反應。」

「最後，就可以輕輕抱她啦。」

「這樣子，她就會知道你真的很喜歡她哦！」

「你看。」

康瑟琪語畢時，小貓已經鑽進她的雙臂之間一蹭一蹭的。

「不過，像裴總這麼優秀的人，追求者一定很多吧。」

「怎麼還會需要相親呢？」

「父母親就是這麼一回事。」

「比我還心急的在尋找白馬王子呢。」

「白馬王子？」

「還不就門當戶對那一套。」

「嫁給白馬王子的公主，從此就會幸福快樂，吧啦吧啦。」

裴柱現邊說話一邊站起身，想到父母親的碎念，腦袋好像又痛起來。

她皺了皺眉，看著康瑟琪還在和那隻幼貓玩耍。

她看著深棕色長髮的女孩蹲在街燈下，和幼貓親暱的頭碰著頭。

然後是康瑟琪既溫暖又清澈的聲音，她說話的時候嘴角勾起的角度，瞳孔裡反射的光影。

而裴柱現不會知道，也從來不曾預料，就這樣的一個畫面，她會在往後的好多年，都不斷重複想起。

「可是裴總。」

「我覺得裴總。」

「你不需要遇見王子。」

「也可以是公主阿。」

「我常常在想，如果能成為像裴總這樣的人就好了。」

「做你自己就很好了啊。」

康瑟琪將幼貓輕手輕腳的放回紙箱堆裡，在聽見自己說出的話消散在空氣中許久都沒有人回應時，她有些驚慌。

不安的感覺在心底擴散。

還有那熟悉的「喀蹬」一聲。

該不會…自己又說錯話了吧？

也是啦，公主？

突然說什麼公主啊？

還說什麼，做你自己？

你誰啊你康瑟琪，膽敢對裴總下什麼人生指導棋？

康瑟琪有些尷尬的一邊傻笑一邊慢慢站起來。

「我是說，就是，裴總你，已經很優秀了阿。」

「那個，我－」

「瑟琪。」

天啊。

沒有聽錯吧。

裴總剛才，是叫了我的名字沒錯吧？

康瑟琪屏住呼吸，眼神幾乎不敢往裴柱現那裡看。

可她依然能感覺，裴柱現又離自己更靠近了一步。

她捏緊自己襯衫的衣角，只是不停的點著頭，一種打從心底快要暈眩過去的感覺在骨子裡蔓延開來。

「瑟琪。」

裴柱現的聲音很輕，輕的幾乎聽不出情緒來。

「你剛才說…」

「要讓貓咪知道你很喜歡她。」

「要怎麼做？」

什、什麼？

康瑟琪的腦袋近乎空白，說起話來也有些支支吾吾的。

「呃…」

「秀英、我是說我朋友，她、她是說，」

「她說要這樣子，」

「如果知道她的名字的話…」

「先、先喊她的名字會比較好。」

「然後看著她。」

「先摸一摸她的脖子這邊，然、然後看她的反應。」

「最後，再抱一抱她…這樣就…」

「她就會知道你很喜…」

我的天。

康瑟琪甚至沒有辦法把話說完，她僵在原地，只能盡力將視線聚焦在遠處的街燈上頭。

她的心神在剛才聽見裴柱現喊她名字時就已宣布停工，心臟甚至到了要跳出胸膛的程度，血液瞬間翻騰起來，因為找不到出口而慌張。

她無處可逃。

總是無處可逃。

「瑟琪。」

「康瑟琪。」

裴柱現抬起頭，視線定定的望著她，向她又更靠近了一些。

甚至近的康瑟琪都能聞到她身上特有的香味。

不像是香水，是一種很淡很淡的味道，硬要形容的話，像是薰衣草。

接著，裴柱現伸出手，摸一摸康瑟琪的頭。

她微笑著，不顧康瑟琪呆愣的表情，只是又抬手用指腹輕輕撫摸康瑟琪有些發燙的後頸。

接著，裴柱現低下頭。

她張開雙手，緊緊的圈住康瑟琪的腰部。

將她擁入懷中。


End file.
